In the use of a conventional paddle such as used with a boat or canoe, in use, the paddle has to either be withdrawn from the water at the end of each stroke or has to be manually turned at the end of a stroke.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for propelling a vessel employing foldable blades and in which the paddle can be maintained in the water during both the initial stroke of the paddle and a return stroke.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved paddle construction that can be formed for operating as either a normal paddle configuration or one in which the blades are automatically deployed upon the beginning of each propelling stroke.